Eliziveta's Adventures in Wonderland
by Pulcinella
Summary: Based off of Lewis Caroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", a young Elizaveta Hedervary (Hungary) follows a strange, stuttering, (and rather short) rabbit down in to a world of wonder. Collab with my IRL friend! Rating may go up slightly.
1. Chapter 1 (Sophia)

Elizaveta Hedervary sat beneath a large willow tree reading her book. She disliked doing her geography lessons alone, but she had no siblings to study with. As she slowly read through her book page by page, her thoughts wandered to the boy she had a crush on. His name was Roderich Edelstein, or as Elizaveta called him, the 'cute boy who plays piano'. She brushed her long dark blonde hair out of her line of vision as she was pulled into her thoughts. Before long she was practically drooling at the idea of Roderich playing his piano. Before her mind went further however she stopped and chided herself for such uncalled behavior. Just as she tried to focus back on her book, she heard a light bouncing sound. It sounded similar to Ukraine's 'tracts of land', but it was smaller and less... roundish sounding. Looking up from her geography book, she tried to pinpoint the source. She noticed a small white shape hopping towards her. It was fuzzy looking with long ears and a waistcoat. Looking closer, Elizaveta recognized the pale blur as a rabbit of sorts. It was no doubt a male rabbit, but it wore a red waistcoat filled with papers and pocket watches spilling out here and there. The rabbit was yelling out in a shrill voice something odd.

"Oh dear! I'm late! I'm so very late! I'll be eaten this time for sure! Oh my fur and whiskers! How could I be late again?!"

Elizaveta was confused and unsure what a rabbit could possibly be so worried about. Against her better judgment, she decided to try and talk to it.

"Hello? Excuse me? Rabbit? Might I talk to you?"

"Oh! No no no no no! I'm much to late for that! I must go, really! Or the cat will eat my feet!"

"What cat? What on earth do you mean?"

"No no no! I can't talk now! Much too busy, much too late! I'm so late!"

"Come back! What is going on? Rabbits aren't suppose to speak! What are you late for?"

"No! I can't! I'm too late now!"

All the while Elizaveta was chasing the rabbit and trying to catch up to him, until the rabbit dove down into a large hole. It appeared to be some sort of den that plummeted straight into the ground. Elizaveta peered into the black depths, precariously balanced on the edge. She called to the rabbit inside twice more before leaning closer to the gap. She had only meant to go slightly farther, but instead she found herself falling down the rabbit hole.

Pulcinella's Note:

Well, this chapter was written my my IRL friend, Sophia. She doesn't have a account, so we're just posting it here. Chapter 2 is coming up, and I'm writing it!


	2. Chapter 2 (Pulcinella)

Down, down, down, she went. It seemed that the rabbit-hole went on for all eternity, the blackness below her only coming closer. Elizaveta did not know when she would land, but she hoped that somehow she would be okay. She looked around at her surroundings, and saw shelves lining the walls. As she fell past, she picked up a jar labeled 'Orange Marmalade', but it was empty. Not wanting to drop it on anyone's head, Elizaveta placed it on another shelf as she fell past.

Thump. She awoke as she came in contact with the bottom of the strange rabbit-hole, which was littered with leaves of a sort. Realizing that she was not hurt, the girl stood right back up just in time to see a fluffy white tail disappear 'round the corner. She followed it, recognizing it as belonging to the curious talking rabbit from before.

"Oh, h-how could I be late again? Th-th-the cat will eat me f-for sure!" He skittered through the halls as Elizaveta walked behind him, and he did not notice her at all. As soon as they turned another corner, however, the rabbit was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was faced with a dimly-lit corridor, the walls lined with doors. She walked down the hallway, trying every door as to see if any could get her back home again, but they were all locked. She turned after trying the last one, and saw a small table sitting right in the middle of the hall. Sitting on top was a tiny golden key. Elizaveta smiled when she saw this, but after finding out that it was too small for any of the locks, her happiness faded. Then she saw a small little door, and when she tried the key in it, it fit! She opened the door, and leaned down to look through it, her long brown hair falling to the ground. Through the rat-sized hole, she saw a beautiful forest, with roaming animals. Though she didn't like to admit it, she always enjoyed hunting, and while it was quite impractical for a lady of her age, she longed to do it once more. Oh, she wanted nothing more but to be able to squeeze through that tiny little door, but she would not fit. If only she could become smaller!

"Oh, well, nothing else to do here," Elizaveta thought aloud. She sighed and stood, wandering back to the table. This time, however, there was not a key, but a bottle sitting on top, a bottle marked "Drink Me". With no better plan, she did as it told her, with some hesitation. She looked around at her feet, and saw herself getting smaller and smaller, finally the right size to go through the door. Just as she was walking towards it, she remembered that she had left the little key on the table. As she swore like a boy, Elizaveta spotted a cake sitting just under the table. It had "Eat Me" marked on it, and she did so, thinking that it might make her taller. Much to her dismay, the cake did nothing, so she simply continued eating.

**Pulcinella's Note:**

So, this wine was written by me. Next chapter is gonna be done by Sophia, then by me, and so on and so forth. We might include Through the Looking Glass and what Elizaveta Found There, but probably not. If we do, it'll be a different story vs a new chapter. Anyway, R/R and F/F! It makes me happy. :3


	3. Chapter 3 (Sophia)

As she continued to eat, she she felt no change in herself, and before long she had finished the small pastry. She looked around in dismay, but noticed that her surroundings were changing. The walls moved around her in a downward motion and the checkered floor seemed farther away then it was before. Suddenly everything stood still again, and looking up, Elizaveta found her head right next to the chandelier and the ceiling only a few inches away. For once she was glad of her rather short height.

"Oh my. Now I'm most certainly to large for that door. What am I supposed to do now?"

Elizaveta sniffled a bit as she thought about what would happen to her. Now that she was to big to get out of the room, she couldn't get back home. She would never see Roderich again, she couldn't ever go hunting again, all she could do was sit here and starve in a dress of all things! She would never see or hear Roderich playing his piano, looking gorgeous, or talk to her friends, or smack that annoying Gilbert over the head with her frying pan. And there was another thing, She didn't have her frying pan.

"Oh what a cruel thing life can be! Why must the world hate me so?!"  
Then she found herself crying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Tears as big as her knuckles rolled down her face while she wallowed in her sadness. After a few moments, she looked around slightly and noticed floating in one of the puddles an odd-looking fan. It was plain white save for the large picture of a sharp knife on it. The knife was decorated with heart-shaped carvings on the metal. Elizaveta wore a confused expression on her face as she hesitantly picked it up. As soon as her hand grasped it's handle, she started to slowly shrink. While she became smaller, she noticed the puddles from her ears were becoming more like a vast sea. Before long she as swimming in salt water up to her neck and slowly making her way through the little door's keyhole.

**Sophia's Note:**

Okay, this is my first time doing something like this, so could me and Pulcinella get a review or two for the improving of the writings and feedback purposes?  
*insert really cute begging face here*


End file.
